The present invention relates to the field of edible food processing, and in particular, to an apparatus and method of depositing chips of chocolate, fudge, and the like onto food products.
In the processing of certain types of edible, human food products, relatively fragile bits or chips of confection are deposited onto food articles conveyed therebelow. For example, in the manufacture of granola bars, and other similar food items, morsels or chips of chocolate or fudge (hereinafter referred to as "chips") are sprinkled on top of a continuously moving sheet or layer of granola. The chips are deposited at a predetermined flow rate, which is varied to coordinate with the speed of the overall process. The chips and the granola are subsequently pressed together, and cut to shape.
The chips are typically quite soft and fragile, such that they must be handled very gently in order to avoid breaking and/or smashing the chips, which can clog the chip depositor, and/or detract from the appearance and quality of the processed food article. Conventional depositor machines and methods that are presently used in the food processing industry tend to break up such soft chips, and smash or mash the chips into the machine, which results in food waste, and requires expensive and time consuming cleaning and repair.
Furthermore, in the food processing art, it is important that the various ingredients of the food product flow continuously through the machine, without stagnating at any point in the process. Otherwise, the food ingredients will collect and deteriorate with age, thereby causing both waste, and possible sanitation problems.
It is also important in the food processing art that the amounts of the various ingredients in the food product be controlled carefully, so as to consistently provide food products of uniform quality and composition.